


Klaine Advent Prompt #11 - Kindred

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaineadvent - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	Klaine Advent Prompt #11 - Kindred

Kurt could honestly say he had never felt how he felt when he was around Blaine.

Blaine understood him.

Blaine got what it was like to be like him.

Blaine had been there for him when no one else had.

Sure everyone in glee claimed they wanted to be there for him, but none of them were really able to actually understand what it was he was going through. Some of them seemed to have good intentions, but there were some things they just couldn't understand.

Kurt found himself checking his cell phone more frequently then he normally would, which earned him a raised eyebrow from Mercedes. 

For the first time in years he felt like he could actually breathe.

Blaine was the kindred spirit he had needed in his life for a long time, and even though he didn’t know where their relationship would go from where they were, he found himself looking forward to the journey that would take them to wherever they were headed.


End file.
